


Dream SMP : The War of Friendships

by justedentears



Category: Dream SMP - Fandom
Genre: Dream SMP War, Dream Smp, Dream and Tommy used to be best friends, George look up to dream, Inspired by SAD-ist, L'manburg is a kingdom, Other, Sapnap is loyal to Dream, Wilbur is Tommy's dad
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-06
Updated: 2020-09-06
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:08:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26316937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justedentears/pseuds/justedentears
Summary: The saddest thing about betrayal is that it comes from your best friends.Based on Dream SMP war.
Relationships: Clay | Dream & GeorgeNotFound & Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream & GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream & Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Eret & Dream, Toby Smith | Tubbo & TommyInnit, Wilbur Soot & TommyInnit
Kudos: 51





	Dream SMP : The War of Friendships

**Author's Note:**

> I was inspired by SAD-ist animatic Dream SMP !   
> I may change a bit of the original war but it is still the same concept !   
> This is season 1 of Dream SMP , maybe soon will have season 2 uwu.  
> Sorry for my grammar errors, anyway enjoy!

_Your anger, formed as a storm,_   
_Filled the night sky._   
_Your gentle touch turned into piercing thorns._   
_You left me on the sand so sore._

"Independence or death. If we get no revolution then we want nothing." Wilbur, the King of L'manburg, himself stand still right in front of the man of destruction, Dream, the Leader of Dream SMP. "We would rather die than give in to you and join your SMP." Wilbur stated with the confident tone layered in the honey voice.

Dream , wearing his iconic mask resembled himself , stand there with no emotion and just glares at the King of L'manburg through his mask.

_Like a gentle wave, you swayed against my ship._   
_With a gentle breeze, you guided me forward._   
_As the sun sank into the ocean,_   
_Light quickly turned into an endless night._

Dream is like a father figure to George, the one who will stay by his side with no further questions, the one who he can rely on, the one who he can trust and the one who can make him happy. One day, the three of them ; Dream, George and Sapnap - standing on top of the mountain, all attentions glued to the base which known as the L'manburg under the rule of fearless king, Wilbur with his adopted son, Prince Tommy.

"Look, George, everything the light touches is our kingdom." Dream said, with a small smile written on his face. George put his hand out , trying to catch the sun but it was too bright. "King's time as a ruler rises and falls like the sun." George turn his head to Dream, feeling a pair of eyes on him, Dream turned to George with a wide smile. "One day, George. The sun will set on my time here and will rise with you

 _As the new **King**._"

_The saddest thing about betrayal is that comes from your friend **s**._

"Should I shoot him, Wil?"

Wilbur look at the prince with a pair of soften eyes, "Or do I aim to the skies?" Tommy asked, his expression make Wilbur feel something weird in his heart; seeing how broken Tommy is right now because George, Sapnap and Dream used to be his best friends before everything turned into shipwreck.

The king sighed, softly place his hand on Tommy's shoulder. "Tommy, I want to do whatever you- I want you to do whatever your heart says you should do."

The voice of a concerned father figure is all Tommy want to hear.

He slowly closed his eyes and took a deep breath before opening it again. His hand is equiped with a bow, slowly pulling the string as he aim for Dream's head.

_Here we are, don't turn away now._

"Eret you bastard! You- We **Trusted** you!" Tommy shouted on top of his lungs, Tubbo tried to calm him down eventho Tubbo is hurting inside how someone he trusted could turn his back on him.

Eret look down at the two of his former friends, the smirk slowly formed on his face.

_One , Two , Three , Four . . ._

"Dream, I know what you want from me." Tommy said softly, almost sound like a whisper. Right now, they are standing back to back with each other on the bridge. Dream heard what he was saying and just stay quiet, seems like ignoring the prince.

_Five , Six , Seven , Eight , Nine . . ._

Slowly walking step by step from each other with both of their hands holding a bow. 

"Ten paces, Fire !" The king shouted. Tommy and Dream quickly turn around and started to shoot the arrow but Tommy missed.

The Dream SMP people cheering while the L'manburg men stood there in shock. Tommy, the Prince of L'manburg, is injured because he was shot by arrow on his right arm. 

_Your clouds surrounded my night sky,_   
_Covering all the stars._   
_You moved as fast as lightening,_   
_Yet roared as loud as thunder._

Going to the enemy base , the three Dream Team came face to face with the The Five Generals of L'manburg. In hope both sides would come to an agreement for peace, the Prince tried to discussed with the masked man.

In which, it doesnt go well.

Dream set a bomb inside of the L'manburg base causing Tommy to be blind with pure rage. "Dream, you know what, why don't we fight right now?" Tommy yelled, he was so furious with how much damage the Trio have caused in his kingdom. The pure rage can be see from Tommy's eyes, his glare is like saying how much he deceive Dream.

"Tommy, Tommy.." Wilbur called out to his son who is currently filled with rage and wanted revenge.

"Why don't we one versus one-"

Wilbur pulled Tommy so hard that made Tommy to turned to face him with a shock expression ; He was brought back to reality from his blinded rage.

_As the moon set upon the horizon,_   
_Dawn broke and filled the sky._   
_You left me on the sandy shore,_   
_Yet I never asked why._

The Trio is back to the L'manburg and had planted a few bombs in their base. "Go go go get out get out !" Dream ordered as he started the fire. George and Sapnap ran as fast as they can, followed by Dream. Once the bombs blew up, the three of them cheers and smile happily to each other.

George, the loyal young man who would do anything to please his father figure when even if Dream loses he would stay by his side.

Sapnap, the one crazy and strong person where even he knows he would lose he will still fight because he is the right-hand man and one of Dream's trusted friend. The maniac who thirst for blood, 

Dream, a genius main villain who has really sad backstory. Used to be Tommy's best friend before things went bad. A cool, skilled, calculated leader who holds no values and morals.

_It's amazing how fast your best friend can turn into your mutual enemy in a matter of seconds._

"Eret, how could you?" The pain in his voice as he said, he is so surprised to see his trusted man stabbed him behind his back.

Tubbo is speechless because Eret is one of his nest friend who he dear so much. "Eret! I farmed with you for hours-" the bond he created went into dust so easily as one of them broke its chain by betraying the other.

Tommy place a hand on Tubbo's shoulder before pulling Tubbo away from the traitor. His facial is dark, his steps are light and his eyes are filled with void. "Eret listen to me and I mean this in the nicest way possible." 

Tommy lifted his head, the blood rolled down his forehead slowly as he threaten. "You fucked up." The voice sent shiver down everyone's spine including the traitor himself.

Suddenly, the wall of L'manburg blown away by uninvited guests.

"We are at war."

Tommy turned to the newcomers while the others are panicking. "We have no mercy, no mercy for you!" Dream shouted as his sword pointed at the Prince.

_It is an unfortunate fact that we can secure peace only by preparing for war._

The scene changed to a burning town with a man in white standing in front of the burning trees. Slowly looking back from his shoulder with a sinister smile.

The scene from the previous traitor tricking his men who trusted him inside a room, pushing the secret button as he said "It was never meant to be." With the same smile from Sapnap.

Chaos broke lose in the L'manburg kingdom.

"Any- Any last words?" Tommy asked as they hide inside a cave. Wilbur let out a sigh , disappointed sigh. "We've lost so much." Tommy and Fundy looks at him with sad expression. Tommy never feel bad for anything but he feel bad for disappointed his father figure. He just want to make everything go right for his king.

He decided to make a deal.

Face to face with one and only leader of Dream SMP, Dream. Tommy tries to make a deal with Dream, trying to gain his trust back before betrayed the trust. When Dream got trapped in the prince's words.

Tommy , declare a new war by signaling the army of L'manburg to throw bombs at Dream SMP's base.

Friendships ruined by betrayal.

Trust is like a paper being torn.

"I wanna see white flags! White flags outside your base by tomorrow at dawn!" Dream shouted at Tommy who stand tall on top of the wall of L'manburg.

**"OR YOU ARE DEAD."**


End file.
